Memories and Pin Pricks
by oneworlder
Summary: Yuya finds herself directing traffic when Kyo and the gang come close to her home village. A simple detour diverted their attention, but will it be enough to sidestep her past?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic. I don't expect this story to be too long, but I am going to update it in short chapters. I'm a long time fan of the story and hope that you enjoy the read.

I own nothing having to do with Samurai Deeper Kyo.

* * *

Little birds were singing happily, the morning sun was drifting lazily higher into the sky, and the young Shiina Yuya was starting to wonder if the luggage cart she was pulling along had gained a little too much dead weight overnight. An overly cheerful Yukimura had perched himself on the cart and was humming some happy little tone that grated at Yuya's nerves. Helping pull the cart, Benitora was rambling on about good deeds and several long strides in front of her The Thousand Man Slayer silently marched along.

From the moment she had woken up that morning Yuya had known it was going to be a long hard day. They were traveling once again from Edo to some remote little place that was supposed to hold some great clue to the whereabouts of Kyo's body. Or was it information on something else? Yuya was having a hard time keeping it all straight.

Ahead of her, Kyo suddenly stopped. As Yuya and the others neared him, she saw the old fork in the road. Her heart skipped a beat at the familiar sight. Even as Kyo's eyes searched one path and then the other, Yuya was remembering the village she had left years before. Without thinking she said, "The road to the left will get us there faster."

All eyes turned to Yuya in wonder. All except Kyo's. Letting out a long sigh, she explained, "The village down this path is smaller, but it will remove a day or two from our journey."

"Smaller? That means the women will be smaller," Yukimura commented idly as he lifted a jug of sake to his mouth.

"The village is known to the local area for having the best sake and the biggest breasted women," Yuya whispered. She could feel a slight blush tracing across her cheeks. Was that really all these men cared about?

Behind her Yukimura let out a chiming laugh. "Then let's go there, Kyo. It'll cut a day off our trip, has good sake and big breasted women, what more could we ask for?" The cart suddenly became lighter, and Yuya spotted Yukimura making his way ahead of them. With sake jug in hand, he stepped up to Kyo, inspecting the two forks.

In the back of her mind, Yuya hoped that Kyo wouldn't take this as a chance to question her motives. She ground her teeth a little in frustration when the tall man just stood there thinking. Yuya was about to explode when he finally said, "Sake and women. They better be the best, dogface." After his comment, Kyo turned down the left path and started towards the small village.

Yuya let out a relieved sigh as she and Benitora started down the path behind the samurai. Beside her, Tora had a silly smile on his face. "So, Miss Yuya, you've been to this area before?"

Without looking over at him, she tried to pass off the best uncaring look she could. "I had a few bounties around here," she answered. As Tora started rambling on about his disappointment that they would not be visiting her home village, Yuya let her thoughts run over all of the things that had happened in the last few years.

After her brother's death, Yuya had no family she could rely on. She had instead relied on friends for support while she trained herself for the moment she found her brother's killer. After just a few short years, at fourteen, Yuya had left in the middle of the night. In her defense she had left a note and wrote when she could. She had worked hard to avoid her home village except for that one time of year. The anniversary of her brother's death. Twice now she had returned to her village to visit with her brother in the dead of night.

Each time she had stayed in the small village they were now traveling towards. Thankfully Kyo had taken her word and she was able to avoid her village along with anyone who may disagree with her traveling companions.

It took less time than Yuya remembered to reach the village. Just an hour or so after they had turned down the path they were within sight of the buildings. When they reached the bustling village Kyo stopped and looked back at her. "Dogface, find lodging and the best sake shop."

Letting go of the cart, Yuya put her hands on her hips. "And I suppose I'm the one paying for the rooms and sake?"

"Of course," the killer's deep voice said idly, as if it was the most natural thing in the world for her to pay for everything.

"Fine," she declared in a huff and stomped off. The guys were probably going to look for food while she went out searching for a place to rest and of course their nightly consumption of sake. At least in this village, Yuya knew where the inn was and was pretty sure the best sake shop was still just a few shops down from it.

Heading into the crowd, Yuya heard a familiar voice call out. "Yuya!"

* * *

And that's the first chapter. Come back to find out who in Yuya's past has found her!

Sneak Peek of later:

Yuya leveled Yukimura with a hard glare. "You paid for a fourteen year old kidnapped shrine maiden."

"14?" Yukimura said at the same time that Sizo proclaimed, "Maiden?"


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two. This one is a little broken up but I hope you enjoy.

I own nothing having to do with Samurai Deeper Kyo

* * *

"Yuya!" a male voice called out. Spinning around, eyes wide, Yuya looked for her old friend. The happy squeal she let out as she ran to the tall man caught the attention of two of her travelling companions, Sasuke and Kyo. Kyo's red eyes narrowed as he watched through the crowd. The tall man easily lifted up a smiling Yuya and spun her around. An odd sensation of jealousy crept into Kyo's gut at the sight of Yuya's bright smile.

"What are you doing here, Jin?" Yuya asked once the man lowered her to the ground. "Where are Shin and Yucci?"

A little of the joy from their reunion dripped away for a moment. "Shin is at the inn, but, Yuya, something happen to Yucci."

Even as Kyo started making his way across the semi-crowed market, he saw Yuya's brilliant smile fade away and he felt dejected that Sasuke had made it to her side first. Sasuke was beside Yuya, toy in hand, staring up at Jin with narrowed eyes. "You okay, nee-san?" the boy asked turning his head up to look at Yuya.

Startled by the boy's sudden appearance, Yuya jerked a little. Her smile returned for him, and she nodded. "I'm fine. Sasuke, this is an old friend of mine, Jin. Jin, this is one of my traveling companions, Sasuke."

Jin gave the boy a stiff nod, and just as his eyes moved back to Yuya a hard look overcome his face. Yuya lost her smile when she felt the dark aura that only one man could give off right behind her. "Servant, what the hell are you doing? You have things to do."

"Of course. I just ran into an old friend. Jin this is Kyo," Yuya said with a strained smile. She had not forgotten that he had sent her ahead to find the inn, and the best sake shop. "Jin, I have some things to get done right now."

Wrapping Yuya in a quick hug, Jin said, "Okay. We're going to be staying at the inn. Make sure you find us." She didn't notice the hard look her friend was giving Kyo over her shoulder.

"I will," Yuya assured him. She flashed her friend one of her innocent brilliant smiles and waved as she walked off. Kyo paused an extra moment staring at the man who watched as Yuya faded into the crowd. The little ninja had already disappeared, most likely to follow Dogface or to tell his master about the encounter.

The friend of Dogface turned to look at him. The attempted hard look was almost enough to make Kyo roll his eyes and laugh at the weakling. Smirking at the man, Kyo turned and walked into the crowd, following a certain blond bounty hunter.

* * *

Yuya had planned to avoid her friends by avoiding her home village, but things just did not want to go her way. Meeting with Jin so unexpectedly had given Yuya a start. While she was very happy to meet her friend again Yuya found herself more happy that Jin had been more than happy to see her. He had said nothing about returning home. Of course, their meeting had been brief and there was still Shin to meet up with.

After seeing Jin in the marketplace, Yuya now concentrated on how to explain her traveling companions, namely one rude inconsiderate samurai. Already Jin had a bad feeling about Kyo, and Yuya knew her friend would feel the need to protect her if he saw the way she was treated. In which case Kyo would thrash him and toss him out with the trash. The thought brought Yuya to an abrupt halt in the crowd. Kyo was the thousand man slayer. He could very easily kill her friend. Hell, he was easily insulted, easily angered and was quick to prove his point.

Just as her thoughts were beginning to send small termers of fear through her, Yuya felt someone brush past her. She watched as Kyo walked by her without even sparing her a glance. Clutching her wallet tightly, Yuya began to form a plan, and followed the thousand man killer out of the crowd.

* * *

He knew she was standing behind him long before he felt her small hand fist around the back of his kimono. Shock crossed his mind, not that he showed it, when he felt her forehead press against his back. He had an idea of what she wanted. She was most likely going to ask if they could stay an extra day. She may even try to leave the group. Not that Kyo had any problems with her leaving, but he hoped she remembered what he had told her at the beginning. If she lost that fighting spirit to find her brother's killer he would keep his word, at least that's what he told himself.

The little blond was still working up the courage to make her request when Kyo demanded, "What, Dogface?"

Letting out a deep sign of frustration, Yuya said, "I need a favor." A wicked smiled spread across his face as the girl sucked in a lungful of air. "My friends. I don't want them to get hurt."

"Woman, why would I bother?" Kyo said. Why on earth would he consider attacking that weakling? Sure, the boy needed to learn to respect those who were stronger than him. That cocky little attempt to stare him down could be quickly remedied with a slash of his sword.

Behind him the blond let out a sigh. Yuya quietly answered, "The way you act towards me. They would challenge you."

The idea made him laugh. "And I would defeat them."

"Which is why I need a favor. Just no name calling, no groping." Here Yuya paused and took a deep breath as if she were preparing for a fight. "And please no threats," Yuya's unusually quiet voice said.

She was asking for a favor? Not just any favor of course. This was a big favor. One that Kyo wasn't sure he could completely agree to. Kro's red eyes narrowed. "What would I get?"

Yuya extended her free arm out in front of him. In her open palm rested her long protected wallet. "Enough for a full three days of sake and women. No complaints about it being gone. No annoying bitching about it."

Snatching the wallet before she changed her mind, Kyo said, "And you will act like a proper servant from now on."

"A week," Yuya said, slightly deflated.

A week without her noise was better than nothing, Kyo figured. "Deal. So what do I call you, Dogface?"

"Servant is fine or you could call me 'Yuya' for a change," she said lamely, stepping away from him.

* * *

The group ended up staying in the same inn as Jin and Shin, which happened to be the only inn in the village. Benitora, Yukimura and Sasuke were all a little more than shocked when Kyo pulled Yuya's wallet out to pay for the rooms. Yuya's reaction, or rather the lack of one, had been the surprise to them all. Benitora put his hand to Yuya's forehead, and asked, "Are you feeling well, Miss Yuya?"

Flashing a bright smile, she answered, "Fine. Let's get the luggage to the rooms."

The group settled into the rooms. Kyp sat in the common room that joined two smaller sleeping rooms that the traveling group occupied. "Servant #1, sake. Enough to last all night," Kyo ordered sharply. He tossed Yuya her wallet, and added, "Quickly."

Taking the rough hint to make some free time for herself, Yuya was on her way out the door even as her wallet flew through the air at her. Catching the wallet neatly, she said, "Alright."

Benitora jumped to his feet, following after the blond bounty hunter. "Wait up. I'll help you out," he said cheerfully as he raced to catch up with the love of his life.

* * *

How will Yuya's reunion with her friends turn out? Will Benitora get to spend some quality time with her? How much sake does Kyo need for an all nighter? Find out in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Someone added it to their favorite list. Didn't realize how great that felt so I'm posting chapter three today. Enjoy!

I own nothing having to do with Samurai Deeper Kyo.

* * *

Yuya handed the four heavy bottles of sake over to Benitora once they reached the inn. "Can you take these back for me, Tora? I have some things I have to do," she said sweetly. She was trying to use her most innocent, pleasing tone as she gave him the big doe eyes she knew he could never refuse.

Benitora flashed her a bright smile, and answered, "Why of course, Miss Yuya. Would you like me to catch up with you after I drop these off?"

Already spinning around to hurry off, Yuya threw a smile over her shoulder. "That's okay. Just enjoy the sake with everyone else." She left a love sick Benitora in the hallway, and made her way quickly back to the main common room of the inn. Tossing a look around for the inn keeper, Yuya found the little old lady sitting next to a table.

With a big smile, Yuya walked up to the lady and asked, "Excuse me, but I'm looking for two men. They should have checked into one of the rooms here."

"You came in with enough men, young lady. Go back to your group," the inn keeper said a little distastefully.

Her bright smile lost a little of its luster at the old woman's words, and Yuya said, "They're old friends of mine. One is tall with longer black hair, and the other is shorter and a little more stout looking." The old woman finally looked up from the paper and ink. Yuya gave her a level look. "I'd really like to catch up with them."

"They're two rooms down from yours, but they haven't come back in yet. Most likely having a meal next door at the tavern," the inn keeper finally admitted.

"Thank you," Yuya said heading for the door. She made her way back onto the street and turned towards the tavern. She noticed that the sun was already setting low on the horizon. It would be dark soon. Yuya made a note to return quickly to the inn after she met up with her friends. Being out on the streets at night was a quick way to be caught by one of Kyo's many emerging enemies. She would hate to drag her friends into any of those types of problems.

It had been two long years sense she had seen her friends. Two long years looking for her brother's killer. Worry over what they would say, about how they would act, slowly ate away at her mind. Her friends could very easily demand she return home and abandon her journey, but Yuya could no sooner give up breathing at this point. Mentally she started preparing herself for the fight.

Just outside the tavern, Yuya paused and gave herself a minute to bring a smile back to her face. If she was going to meet up with her friends after so long, then she was going to do it with a smile. It had been a long time and part of Yuya was happy for the reunion.

Once she entered the tavern she spotted her friends right away. Jin, taller and leaner was easily spotted in the half full tavern. Shin, a shorter man, was seated beside him happily digging into his meal. Both of them were a few years older than herself and they had spent many childhood years playing together.

"Yuya!" Shin cried when Yuya stepped up to the table he and Jin were sitting at. "Damn, girl, it's good to see you." The stout man stood up and wrapped his arms around Yuya in a tight hug.

Returning the hug, Yuya patted the man on the back. "It's good to see you too, Shin. Can I sit?" The man stepped back and they settled down on the bench seats. Looking across at Jin, Yuya smiled brightly. "So how's it been going?"

Jin's eyes turned to Shin first, and then back to Yuya. "Well, to be honest, Yu, we're looking for someone," he said evenly. "Fuu was, well, she and Yucci were kidnapped. We found Fuu a few weeks back, but she was…"

"Dead," Shin finished.

Yuya stared at them in disbelief for a moment. Did they really just tell her that one of her oldest friends was dead? She replayed their words back over in her head. Yeap, they most definitely had said that. "Who did it?"

"A rag tag gang that's been traveling around here the last few months. They left a ransom note, but they asked for more than the temple could come up with," Shin said. His voice was less cheerful now and Yuya could see the deep sadness that must had consumed him over the last few months. Fuu and Yucci were his sisters, shrine maidens for their family temple.

Yuya noticed Jin give their friend a silent moment before he looked up at her. "We're still looking for them, but, Yuya, we found Yucci today. She's in the brothel," Jin said slowly.

"Why haven't you gotten her out yet!?" Yuya exclaimed, shooting up to her feet.

Jin grabbed ahold of her wrist and pulled her back down to the bench beside him. "We were trying to figure that out now." Yuya stared at him for a moment. Jin, like Yuya, had been orphaned and left to fend for himself. He had immediately taken a liking to the children of the local temple and when Yuya herself was left alone he had been the one to comfort her most. Now, he was the one who was working with the most reason of her two friends. "Yu, we can't just walk in there and demand they release her."

Yuya's hand slammed down on the table. "Like hell we can't. Pay for your meal and let's go," she said confidently. The command in her voice rushed the two men into movement, and within a minute they were out in the street.

Shin and Jin walked out quietly, but only a few feet away from the entrance to the brothel Shin spoke up, "Yu, we can't just march in there. They won't just hand Yucci back to us."

"Don't worry about that part, Shin. You just talk with the old man once I've left to look for Yucci," Yuya said just before stepping through the red curtain of the small brothel.

* * *

Yuya has always been a headstrong kind of girl and having friends willing to take her lead has encouraged this. It wasn't until she met with Kyo and a group of stronger friends that she learned the value of standing on the sidelines sometimes.

Ever thought about busting into a brothel? I have and apparently Yuya is more than willing to do so.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to the reviewers. I like the idea of a jealous Kyo too. It's a quiet jealousy though that you may see more of in the next chapter.

Here's chapter four. Enjoy!

I own nothing about Samurai Deeper Kyo.

* * *

Stepping into the smoky brothel, Yuya spotted a middle-aged woman first. She was dressed in a luxurious kimono and had her hair done up in a complex style that would take Yuya years to accomplish. Yuya knew by the way the woman took notice of their entrance that she was the head woman in the brothel. Yuya also spotted a balding man huddled over what looked like an account book. He barely glanced up at them, but she figured the only man worrying about money in a brothel was either the manager or the owner himself.

Yuya turned to Shin behind her and made sure he saw her glance at the old man. Seeing him nod, Yuya turned her attention to the woman who was now making her way towards them. The woman's eyes followed Shin as he walked away. Looking back at Yuya and Jin, she said, "Can I help you?"

The woman had on a professional smile. It was one of those smiles that never seem to reach a person's eyes. Taking the incentive to keep the lead, Yuya said, "I'm looking for someone."

Eying Jin, the woman said, "Someone for both of you?"

"No," Yuya and Jin said at the same time. Glancing back at Jin, Yuya wondered if he should have followed after Shin. Looking back at the woman, she said, "No. A girl was sold to this establishment recently. We're here to look for her."

"We don't buy our girls. They work here freely," the woman said stiffly. She turned away from them and was walking away when Yuya came up beside her and placed a hand on her arm. "What?"

Yuya met the woman's eyes evenly and said, "She is fourteen. She was kidnapped several months ago and her family wants her back."

The woman stared at her for a moment before glancing back at the old man talking to Shin. Nodding, she said, "This way, please." Yuya and Jin followed the woman past a second curtain and down a dim hallway.

Behind her, Jin's footsteps were silent. By the time the woman stopped by a random door Yuya had almost forgotten he was behind her. When the woman stretched her hand towards the door, Jin stepped up at last. "She's here?" he asked.

The woman gave a stiff nod and then turned away from them. As the older woman walked away Jin reached for the door and Yuya pulled her three barreled revolver out, knowing somehow that she was about to need it. Jin tucked his free hand behind his back, where Yuya knew he hid a small tonto blade.

With a swish the door slid open, and they charged inside. Instinct lead Yuya's gun and for some reason she was less than surprised to find out who it ended up aiming for.

The barrel of Yuya's revolver was pressed against the side of Yukimura's head before he had time to turn at the sound of the sliding door. Sizo had leapt into action immediately, but a swift flick of Yuya's wrist had sent a knife into the floor at his feet. Giving Sizo a glance, Yukimura looked up at Yuya. "Yuya-san, if I'd known you'd be jealous.."

Jin was standing just inside the door. He was watching Sizo carefully and also trying to keep an eye out for any brothel employees who may rush in trying to save a client.

"Kill the charm, Yukimura. How many rounds?" Yuya asked, cutting the man's words short. The hand that the playboy still had tucked inside Yucci's kimono caused Yuya's eye to twitch a little.

Yukimura turned slightly away from the young woman he was with, sliding his hand away from her chest as he moved. He motioned towards the small sake bottle and said, "We were just about to finish round one, Yuya."

Yuya's eyes ran over the disheveled girl. The flush of the girl's cheeks told Yuya that at least Yukimura had been nice. "Yucci, stand up," Yuya said, lowering her revolver.

"I've already paid for her," Yukimura said as the girl started to stand. Yucci stopped short, half standing, half sitting.

Yuya leveled Yukimura with a hard glare. "You paid for a fourteen year old kidnapped shrine maiden."

"14?" Yukimura said at the same time that Sizo proclaimed, "Maiden?"

"That's right. Now, come on, Yucci. We're getting out of here," Yuya answered, reaching her hand out to the young girl. Yucci's small hand took a firm grip of Yuya's. Pulling her childhood friend to a stand, Yuya tried to smile at her, but the smile was lost by the empty look she saw in her eyes. "It's going to be okay," she said softly. Letting go of Yucci's hand, Yuya started to straighten the girl's kimono.

Yukimura took the chance to stand and check on Sizo. The ninja had pulled the little throwing knife from the floor and was staring in shock at the scene in the room. "Sizo, I believe it is time we leave this establishment," he said rather freely. "Go find out what it is going to take to get Miss Yuya and her friends out of here without too much trouble."

Glancing back at the tall samurai, Yuya nodded. She knew she could walk out of the brothel with Yucci. All it would really take is a meeting with the local magistrate. Kidnapping was a crime and buying girls from criminals was another charge the brothel owner wouldn't want, but still it was nice to have support from one of her stronger friends.

"Yuya?" Jin said, suddenly beside the two women. "You know this samurai?"

"Sanda Yukimura. He's traveling with me," Yuya answered tucking her gun back into its hidden holster.

"How many men are you traveling with?" Jin asked.

It was about time for Yukimura to act more like his usual self, and he did just that when he turned to Jin and brushed one hand through his lush black hair. "Why she's traveling with the strongest men in all of Japan. She's one lucky girl."

"We can talk about it later, Jin. Right now, let's just get Yucci out of here," Yuya said spotting the growing concern on her friend's face.

There was a silence in the room then. Yuya tried to focus her efforts on Yucci, who was passively avoiding Jin. Yukimura had taken the time to strap his sword back onto his waist. It wasn't until Sizo came back into the room that any talking resumed. Kneeling in front of Yukimura, Sizo said, "The owner has already spoken to one man. Shin?" Yuya and Jin both nodded and the ninja continued. "They can leave with the girl, and you are offered another girl for entertainment."

"And risk another revolver? I think not. You and I shall return to the inn with Kyo and the others. I'm sure my little Sasuke is just waiting to chastise me for my behavior," Yukimura answered and then turned to Yuya. "I assume you are taking the girl back to the inn. If so, may we accompany you until we've reached our rooms?"

Yuya glanced at Jin who was staring at Yucci. She could easily see the worry in his dark eyes, and knew exactly what he was thinking. Yukimura had been the man in this little room with Yucci after all. Looking back at her traveling companion she said, "Thank you, but I think we'll be fine on our own. Can we leave first?"

Sweeping his arm out gracefully to the door, the samurai smiled one of his brilliant smiles and said, "Of course."

Yuya lead Yucci through the door behind Jin. Behind her she heard Yukimura say, "Wonder what Kyo will think." Yuya knew that his statement was most likely not meant for her, but felt herself shiver at the idea of Kyo showing up now. Even with his promise to behave, Yuya knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself from commenting on her stepping into a brothel of her own free will.

Shin was waiting for them in the main room of the brothel. His arms were crossed over his chest and the little old man was hunched next to him. At first Shin had a hard look on his face, but his face softened and then turned to worry when he saw his sister. When he tried to reach out to Yucci she shrank back from him a little, but reluctantly accepted his hug. "Yucci, I was so worried," Shin whispered.

Jin and Yuya stayed behind the siblings as they all made their way back to the inn. Yuya almost sighed in relief when she saw that the little old lady was no longer sitting in the main common room. Normally, Yuya could brush off the comments, but she felt her friends would be less than willing to do so. Jin had already made a comment about her traveling companions, and she was sure he would have more to say before the night was over. Thankfully, Shin, the more straight laced of the two, had not met with Kyo and the others. He would likely attempt to tie her up and drag her back to the temple.

Just as Shin and Yucci entered their rented room Yuya shot a glance down the hall to the rooms she and the others had rented. Her eyes went a little wide when she saw the door slide open. Ushering Jin into his room, Yuya tried to hurry in with him, but then that deep, make you wonder what you did wrong, voice quietly boomed, "Servant."

* * *

The knife throwing that surprised Sizo: Later Yuya would say this odd occurrence was due to her determination to get Yucci. Sizo would blame it on shock and hesitation of seeing the innocent Yuya pull her gun on Yukimura. Yukimura would say that it was the first time he saw Yuya's true potential. We'll just say they were all right.

Sneak peek:

Without taking his eyes off the fight, Yukimura asked Sasuke, "What exactly did you say they did?"

"They kidnapped and raped two of her friends. Killed one of them," the boy answered. Beside them, leaning lazily against a tree, Kyo made a mental note not to threaten Yuya with rape again. _Every man has something he wants safe, _he reasoned with himself.


	5. Chapter 5

I wasn't going to post an update today, but I found myself with some me time. Hope you enjoy!

As much as I wish I did, sigh, I do not own anything having to do with Samurai Deeper Kyo.

* * *

When that idiot servant #2 had returned with the sake, Kyo knew that the woman had taken off to find her friends. Not that he had a problem with it, but she was getting very close to forgetting her duties as his servant. After all the idiot had returned with sake, but not the wallet that Dogface had handed over earlier in the day. This left him without the money to find himself a real woman for the night. It also left him alone with the idiot and the boy that Sanda kept with him.

Servant #2 went on about his love abandoning him as he drained one of the sake bottles, and Kyo found himself about to give him a swift knock in the bad of the head to knock him out for the night. Thankfully a full bottle of good sake was enough to make the idiot pass out on his own.

Kyo was about to turn his attention to the boy staring out into the garden when Sasuke perked up and leapt off into the night. Raising an eye brow at the behavior, Kyo figured the boy had seen his master returning. Kyo returned to his sake, until he heard the sound of footsteps making their way past his room. Two sets of lighter feet and two sets of heavier feet. Two men and two women then, Kyo thought. Nothing to do with me.

Then he caught a whiff of her scent. It was a clean scent tainted with the smell of black power. Only one person bathed that often and used black power. Was Dogface really walking past their rooms with his money? That just wouldn't do. In one fluid motion, Kyo stood, slid the door open and stepped into the hallway.

He was just in time to see servant #1 hurrying her friend from earlier into a room several rooms down form their own. Her small hand was pressed against his lower back, and Kyo wondered just how many men's backs Dogface felt comfortable touching. It didn't matter, he wanted that wallet. "Servant," he said loud enough to catch her attention.

Her wide green eyes turned to him, and see her almost pleading with him through her eyes. For someone meeting with her friends she sure didn't look that happy. Dogface turned to her friend in the room and said, "I'll be just a moment." She slid the paper door closed and turned her full attention to him. "Yes, Kyo?"

For a second Kyo wondered what had gotten into her. No snide remark from the woman was unusual, but then he remembered her promise. She was going to act like a decent servant. What use was that if she were off with others? "My wallet?" he said, brushing past the annoyance of her tricky behavior.

"Oh! Here," she said, sounding a little surprised. She pulled her wallet out of her sleeve and handed it right to him. "Sorry. I forgot to send it back with the sake."

Snatching the wallet before she could suddenly realize what she was doing and throw a fit, Kyo tucked it away in his own sleeve. "Right, now about these big breasted women. Where is the brothel?" He was trying to get her to flare up. An angry Dogface was a funny Dogface in Kyo's world, and normally talking about whores brought a shade of red to her face to match a tomato. It also made her stomp off in an incredibly funny way.

This time however she didn't blush or stomp away. Instead her lovely green eyes narrowed and she answered quietly, "Yukimura can tell you where the brothel is. Please excuse me." She then promptly turned around and confidently walked back to the room where her friends must have been waiting.

"Huh?" Kyo let out under his breath. That was odd. With a shrug, he turned back to their room. He saw Yukimura walking down the hall towards him, the little ninja boy and his shadow, Sizo, beside him. Stepping back into the room, Kyo resigned himself to find out what was wrong with his servant and why she wasn't entertaining him as she should be.

* * *

Yuya stepped into her friend's room to find Yucci laid out on a futon. The girl had her arms wrapped tightly around herself, and looked like she was already asleep. Somewhere deep in her mind, Yuya knew that Yucci was just pretending. The girl wasn't ready to deal with any questions her brother might have. Shin was sitting next to the futon. He looked up to see Yuya walk in. He pushed himself to a stand and in a few long strides was in front of her.

She was prepared for the tight hug he gave her, but the sound of tears in his voice was more of a shock. "Thank you. If only we'd been faster."

Rubbing her friend's back, Yuya said, "It's going to be okay, Shin." She could see Jin watching them from his perch at the door that lead to the inn's garden.

"I hope so. I'm just so happy to have her back," he said releasing Yuya. Taking a step back he looked back at his sister. "We're heading home in the morning. We'll make it by early evening."

"She needs time, Shin," Yuya cautioned.

Ignoring her subtle advice, Shin looked back down at her. "You should come back with us, Yu. Forget about this whole journey and come home."

There it was. The one thing Yuya had wanted to by-pass so badly. Taking in a deep breath and a small step back, Yuya shook her head. "Shin, I have to finish this. I can't stop. Not now." She was so close to finding him, that bastard with the cross shaped scar. Yuya could feel it in her gut, and somehow Kyo on his journey was leading her closer. Seeing the stern look that had overtaken Shin's round face, Yuya shook her head. "No, I'm too close."

"Yuya, you can't just keep running all over Japan by yourself like this. What if something happens to you too? We won't even know," her friend said. Shin was worried about her, she knew that. Yuya would have to be blind to have not known how much her disappearing act two years ago would worry him, all of them.

Shaking her head again, she repeated, "I'm too close, Shin." Yuya could see Yucci moving under the thick covers on her futon. "You should worry about taking care of Yucci now. I'll be fine." This time she tried to speak in a softer tone.

Shin, however, was never one to let any topic drop too easily. "What's going on, Yu? Jin said you're traveling with some strange samurai and you stormed into that brothel like you could own the place if you wanted." Yuya thought "storming the brothel" was a bit much, but kept the thought to herself as Shin went on. "You should just come home. You can come live at the temple if you don't want to go back to the dojo."

"I'll come back one day, but I have things I have to do first," Yuya protested. "And those samurai are my friends also."

"What the hell are you doing for those men anyway? Besides spreading your legs what could they get from traveling with you?" Before Shin even got the last words out of his mouth a loud cracking sound echoed through the room. A small bright read handprint marred his face and Yuya could feel the pin prickling pain from the tips of her fingers all the way to the bottom of her palm.

From the open door, Jin surged to a stand. On the futon, Yucci sat straight up, eyes wide. Shin had been the true leader in their childhood. Yuya had taken the lead many times, but it was Shin who had ultimately said yes or no to everything. Yuya could feel sharp tears prickling behind her eyes as she stared at her friend.

Staring him down for a second, Yuya declared, "Take care of Yucci, Shin. She needs you." Spinning on her heel, Yuya marched out of the room, fully intending to head straight to the hot springs and boil over Shin's words.

* * *

So Yuya isn't being very amusing. Poor Kyo. Will Yukimura tattle on her or will Kyo be left in the dark?


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the great reviews! Here is chapter six I hope you guys and gals enjoy.

I own nothing about Samurai Deeper Kyo.

* * *

Lowering herself into the steamy water, Yuya let out a low content sigh. The heat wrapped itself around her travel weary limbs like a comfortable blanket, instantly soothing her. Leaning back against the stone boarder of the bath, she let head fall back to look at the stars. In the time she had been apart from her friends Yuya had missed them, worried about them and dreamt of a time when she could return. She knew that one day she would. The day she killed the man with the cross shaped scar. That would be the day she headed back home. Until then the only thing she could do was look for him.

Shin had upset her. Even as her friend his worry was going too far. Yucci needed care now, not his worry for Yuya. Closing her eyes, Yuya tried not to think about the hell the young girl had gone through over the past months. Did she even know that her sister was dead? Fuu, who had been Yuya's age, had always been very quiet. She had fussed over making sure that Yuya's yukata was just right at every festival. Fuu had been the one to help Yuya dress on the night of her brother's murder. She could still remember their conversation.

"_You look great, Yu," Fuu said stepping around in front of Yuya. The two preteens had been looking forward to the festival for weeks, and Yuya had rushed over that afternoon with an arm full of clothing._

_Smiling at Fuu, Yuya said, "Thank you. I can never get this obi right. You're great."_

_Returning the smile, Fuu reached out and pulled a speck of something off the sleeve of Yuya's outfit. "You'll get it one day. It just takes a lot of practice and a brother who lets you do things on your own."_

"_Brother told me he had something important to tell me today. I can't wait to see him at the festival," Yuya said cheerfully._

_Fuu's smile suddenly slipped a little. "I wish I could go, but Papa says I didn't finish my duties in time. I'll have to do better next year." Yuya lost her own smile. The festival was a big event in their little village. Most of their friends would be found wondering around, but Yuya knew that Fuu really just wanted to see Jin. _

"_It'll be okay. We'll come by tomorrow and play," Yuya said, trying to cheer her friend up. "And if I see any other girls around Jin I'll give 'em a swift kick."_

_The little giggle that escaped Fuu brought a smile back to her face. "Oh, Yuya, he only looks at you anyway." Yuya was opening her mouth to argue that Jin never looked at her when Fuu started pushing her towards the door. "You should hurry. Your brother is waiting."_

_Remembering the secret she would get to hear, Yuya started to hurry herself. Just as she got out of the temple, Yuya heard Fuu shout out, "Happy birthday! Have fun!"_

That was the last happy conversation Yuya had had with Fuu for a long time. For months after her brother's death, Yuya had remained silent. At first she was caught in her own battle as the sword wound on her side fought to kill her. Later she was quiet, hoping that she would wake up from the nightmare. Fuu's uncle had taken her in, just as he had Jin, and when Yuya woke up she was living in the dojo. That's when she had started her own training. Jin had been supporting, but Fuu and the others only worried.

Feeling a tear slipping down towards her ear, Yuya opened her eyes and lifted her head up. "You never cried before," a man said behind her.

Not bothering to turn around to see Jin sitting on the wooden bench by her pile of clothing, Yuya answered, "What the hell are you doing in the woman's bath?" Normally she'd get mad about it, but tonight Yuya just couldn't muster up a good fit.

"Not even when you fell from the roof of the dojo. You just ground your teeth and told us you were fine," Jin went on. "I'm happy we found you, Yu. I'm sorry it was under such… bad circumstances, but I am still happy to see you."

"I was happy to see you too. Worried, but happy," Yuya admitted. "Now will you get out?" Jin chuckled a little behind her, and Yuya felt her old anger start to flare a little. "What?!"

She spun her head around to see him smiling at her. It was a sad smile, but a real one. "We use to bathe together. Why should I leave?"

"Jin, that was years ago. People grow up. They don't just keep bathing together," Yuya stammered out. She could feel herself turning red from embarrassment and took the time to lift her arms to her chest.

"Even with wondering samurai?" Jin asked and even though she could hear the teasing tone in his voice she missed the serous undertone.

Flinging her arm out, she sent a splash of water towards him. "Hell no. Now go away, Jin." Why would she bother bathing with any of the men she knew. They were all either idiots, killers or worth lots and lots of money. Money that would be nice to have in her wallet, if she ever wrestled it out of Kyo's hands again.

Jin stood then and nodded. "I'm happy to hear it." Yuya turned back around in the water and waited to hear the sliding door. Just after Jin opened the door he said, "I'm staying longer. I'll stay until I find them."

His voice was quiet, with a question hidden between the words. Without looking back, Yuya said, "I'll do what I can." Jin stepped back into the inn, leaving Yuya alone again. Finding the criminals that had taken Fuu from them and hurt Yucci so horribly was important, but Kyo was relentless in his search for his body. Finding another day in the village would be hard. Which meant Yuya could either follow Kyo, leaving Jin to fight on his own or let Kyo leave without her. Yuya let out an aggravated groan and let her head fall back again.

* * *

Outside the door that led to the hot spring Kyo heard the man talking to Dogface. She was remarkably calm considering there was a man not just peeking but sitting there with her. Kyo smirked at the memories of the idiot servant #2 flying through the air after the woman had caught him peeking through the wall. She was always good for a silent laugh. Now, why wasn't she doing that to this guy?

Kyo listened carefully to their conversation. She had been happy to meet back up with the man. They bathed together? He figured from this comment that the two had grown up together. Silly woman, letting emotional connections interfere with her revenge. Not that he was overly surprised. Most people gave up on revenge quickly, but Dogface had been so determined. Thinking that her determination was faltering, Kyo was becoming somewhat aggravated. Hadn't she declared so loudly that he couldn't kill her? Hell, she had head-butted him hard enough to make him bite his own lip.

Just as he was wondering if her determination had truly faltered the door slide open and Kyo was face to face with the man connected to his servant. This Jin character met his eyes as he said, "I'm staying longer. I'll stay until I find them."

Itching to teach the youth in front of him some respect, Kyo waited for her reply. "I'll do what I can," she said. The man slid the door closed and gave Kyo a small nod of his head. Then he was walking away, leaving Kyo staring after him.

Once the man was out of sight, Kyo turned back towards his room. The woman hadn't said she would stay. Instead she had given a vague answer. One that Kyo knew meant she would find her own revenge first if she had to. One that meant she desperately wanted to help take out these other people too. Kyo growled at himself. He was starting to understand her. _One more day should be enough to shake myself of that habit,_ he thought, resigning himself to getting as drunk as Dogface's little wallet would get him.

* * *

Kyo starting to understand Yuya? Of course he needs to clear his head of that hazy mess. Will Yuya's need to avenge her brother fall to the sideline? Will Jin push his luck with Kyo even more?


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so happy that my first fanfic has followers and reviews. :) Thanks everyone. Here is chapter seven. You may get another chapter later today. Enjoy.

I own nothing having to do with Samurai Deeper Kyo.

* * *

It was an odd surprise waking up the next morning to find out Kyo had decided to stay another day. Normally the slayer of a thousand men would be in an all fired hurry towards their next destination, but Yuya didn't scoff at the chance. Instead she had set about restocking her supply of ammunition. She had spread out her cloth and bullet creating supplies on the little porch facing the garden and busied herself as Kyo ordered Tora to go restock their traveling supplies.

Benitora had looked over at her longingly, but in the end he had slumped through the door promising to be back by her side soon. Yukimura had taken a seat near Kyo and was laughing over morning sake. Yuya shook her head at drinking so early in the day, but remained in her little spot. She had considered going to find Shin and Yucci to see them off, but thought better of it.

She was still sitting on the little porch when she saw someone moving through the garden. Yucci and Shin had apparently come to find her. Just as they started walking towards her, Yuya lifted her hand in a light wave. "Yucci," she breathed out nearly silently. Behind her she heard one of the men stand. Yuya knew it was Yukimura leaving the room, and with that one movement she credited him with more intelligence that most sober men.

Standing, Yuya brushed the dust from her clothing and stepped down into the garden to meet her friends. Yucci walked up to her first and wrapped her small arms around Yuya's waist. "Thank you," the girl whispered.

Hugging her back, Yuya whispered, "I'll be back one day, Yucci. I promise." The girl nodded her head against her, and Yuya tighten her hug. "Good bye."

Yucci released Yuya and stepped back beside her brother. Her eyes were down cast, avoiding the sight of the man still sitting inside the room. Shin however looked into the room openly before stepping up to Yuya. "You won't change your mind?" he asked sternly. The handprint from last night was still red, and Yuya wondered if a bruise would blossom over is cheek.

Shaking her head, Yuya said, "Be safe, Shin."

Shin lowered his head and said, "Jin is staying longer. He said he needs to talk with you. Please, consider whatever he has to say." The only response Yuya could give to this was a nod. "We're going then. Be careful, Yu."

Yuya watched her friends walk away before resuming her seat on the porch. Behind her she could feel Kyo's eyes staring at her. With Yukimura gone his entertainment had left, and she guessed that meant she was the new target. Trying to ignore the discomfort that his intense gaze caused, Yuya went back to rolling and twisting the bullets.

"So, Dogface, those were your friends?" Yuya felt herself cringe at the nickname and jerked her head around to stare back at the man who had used it.

"I thought we agreed on no name calling?" she demanded angrily. Seeing him smirk at her, Yuya turned back around. She knew he had done it to get at her and there would likely be no apology for it. "Yes, those were two of my friends from childhood. They're leaving, as you noticed, but Jin is staying longer. So please, no name calling."

Kyo let out one of his rare soft laughs and she heard him stand up. To her surprise the samurai walked over to the porch with sake bottle in hand. He sat down several feet away from her and smirked. "Alright, servant, pour my sake."

Yuya couldn't help the idiot look that covered her face at that moment. "Are you kidding? My hands are covered in black powder." Seeing Kyo's unfaltering red glare, Yuya whipped her hands as clean as she could and reached for the sake bottle. "Might make it taste better," she grumbled carefully pouring him a cup of sake. She barely noticed the second cup Kyo had carried over with him.

Just as she sat the bottle back down, Kyo took it and poured a second cup. He promptly lifted the cup up to her and said, "Drink." The surprisingly nonviolent command in his voice had Yuya reaching for the cup without thinking. Yuya sipped at the sake along with Kyo for a moment in silence. She had so much that she should be doing, and yet here she was drinking sake with a man worth one million ryo. "The village has quality sake."

"Hmm," Yuya said with a little nod. The sake was the best the area had to offer. She had not been lying when she had told him that. Kyo's comment had been simple, but it made her feel like she should really be doing something else. Yuya looked at her cloth, wondering if Jin could find out any information in just one day.

The second surprise from Kyo that day came with his sudden stand and retreat back to his previous seat. What was that about? She asked before pushing the thought away. Yuya had things to do and she realized then that she had been hiding away from Shin and Yucci by staying there making her ammunition. Hurrying through the last cartridge Yuya quickly put away her stuff and told Kyo she had things she had to do. With that she sat out to find out what she could about this rag tag gang that was hanging around the area.

Out on the street, Yukimura watched Yuya exit the inn. The young bounty hunter seemed to have a level of purpose in her step as she strolled through the crowd. "Now, what's she up to?"

Beside him, Sasuke spoke up. "She's going to look for the ones who hurt her friend. Her other friend, Jin, is still around, but the others have left."

For Yukimura the little Miss Yuya had turned into quite the interesting person. Slowly she was bringing out a part of Kyo that no one had ever seen before, and now she was heading out to her own battle without even asking for any of their help. Most women would have run to the closest, strongest man they could find, but not Miss Yuya. Here she was traveling with the strongest men in the country and she was going it alone with a man who didn't look like he could handle even a sip of sake.

"Keep following her. Offer to help her find whoever she's looking for," Yukimura said.

Sasuke looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "And if she finds them?"

At this Yukimura burst out into a sing song laugh. "Well come get me before that of course. That's a fight I'd very much love to see." With that the young ninja vanished into the crowd, chasing after the bounty hunter.

_This will be very interesting indeed, Mibu Kyo,_ the Sanda thought ideally rubbing a piece of cloth at the merchant shop between his fingers.

* * *

Two of her friends have departed, but Jin remains. Will Yuya be able to help him find revenge? Will Kyo insert himself into the action? Will Yukimura watch with popcorn in hand?


	8. Chapter 8

Yeap, it turned into a double post day. I just can't keep this story from writing itself today. Here's chapter eight. Hope you enjoy!

I own nothing having to do with Samurai Deeper Kyo.

* * *

As Yuya had discovered in her hunt for Kyo's sake the day before, the village was still pretty much the same as it had been years before. Different merchants set up along the one main road that lead through the town, a few little tea houses (like taverns) where people could find food and drink, and of course a small board in a back room of the larger tavern. On this small board the local authorities posted the latest bounties. It didn't take long for Yuya to find the bounty for a local gang that had been causing trouble. Four of the men would bring twenty ryo each and the leader would bring in thirty.

Unfortunately the little bounty poster gave no clues as to where the gang may be hiding. That was up to the bounty hunter to find. Finally back in her natural element, Yuya sat about asking around the village. The first person she asked was an older woman who was selling a wide assortment of herbs and spices. "Have you heard of them?" Yuya asked after describing the gang.

The old woman shook her head, and answered, "A group of thieves and hoodlums. You'd be wise to stay away from 'em and the east road." Used to hearing a number of concerns from elders wanting her to stay out of trouble, Yuya smile and thanked the lady.

Turning to head to the next shop, Yuya nearly bumped into the little whited haired ninja. "Sasuke, what are you doing here?" she asked as she took a quick glance around for Yukimura or any of the others.

"I wanted to offer you some help, nee-san," Sasuke answered in his normal devil may care tone.

Continuing to the next shop, a clothing stall, Yuya said, "Yukimura doesn't need you?" Hearing the boy answer that his master had no need of him, Yuya nodded. "Well, you're welcome to tag along, but I'm just looking for information."

The middle-aged clothing seller was more than willing to explain to Yuya that most of the crimes and sightings of the gang had occurred on the east road leading out of town. In fact, everyone she asked seemed to know that the men stalked the east road in the evening. In fact, two of the vendors had been robbed themselves by the criminals. Many of the merchants had even started to close shop early and travel home well before dark to avoid any run-ins.

The entire time Sasuke was silently standing near-by, and after the fifth person, Yuya had more than enough information to track down the group of criminals. Turning to Sasuke, she said, "How about we grab a bite to eat and then I have to find Jin."

"You don't have any money, nee-san," Sasuke reminded her. Yuya instantly lost a bit of her triumph and let out a sigh. Rolling his eyes, Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her towards one of the tea houses. "I'll buy."

"You have money?" Yuya asked, shocked that the little boy would have any type of currency on him.

Glaring back at her, Sasuke said, "Of course I do. How else am I supposed to eat when I'm away from Yukimura?" Giving into a free meal, Yuya found herself seating in front of a plate of dumplings. Even if she did feel a little guilty about using Sasuke's money she realized that she was very hungry.

"Thanks," she said before digging into her food. Across from her, Sasuke was slowing eating his own meal. Somehow the boy managed to down an entire plate of dumplings before she could, the whole while only nibbling. After he finished he sat, staring at Yuya, and before too long she realized something was wrong. "What is it?"

Sasuke lower his eyes to the table top and answered, "I saw you friends. They seemed like nice people."

"They are, Sasuke. I've known them nearly my entire life," she said smiling at the boy.

"Then why are you the one hunting down these criminals?" He didn't sound like the confident ninja boy she had met in the sea of trees. Very suddenly Yuya realized he sounded like a little boy, and it make her smile a little.

Reaching her hand across the table, Yuya ruffled his hair. "Jin is still here looking, but Shin needs to take care of Yucci," she explained.

Roughly brushing her hand away from his head, Sasuke looked up from the table. "But he is her brother. He should be looking for the men that did that to her. Not you or your friend Jin," Sasuke exclaimed.

"Shin isn't a fighter, little man," someone said from the side of the table.

Looking up, Yuya saw that Jin had found her and was now standing just behind and to the left of Sasuke. Knowing how Sasuke would react, Yuya started to intervene, but Sasuke was already drawing his sword when he said, "Who're you calling little?"

In a flash Sasuke was standing on the bench and had his sword halfway drawn. It was Jin's larger hand covering Sasuke's hands that had stopped the blade's exit from its sheath. "You are a man and you are little. Shorter, in fact, that Yuya," Jin said staring down the young ninja.

Yuya was not surprised by Sasuke's reaction and only mildly surprised that Jin had moved faster. Jin had been training for most of his life, and was himself the son of a samurai. It was the increase in his speed that surprised Yuya the most. "Jin, let him go," Yuya said from across the table.

Jin released Sasuke's hand and waited for the boy to sit down before he moved around the table to sit next to Yuya. "Did Yucci find you?" he asked. Yuya nodded her answer. "Good. I've been asking around the village, and it seems that the gang use .."

"The east road," Yuya finished for him. Looking back at Sasuke, Yuya added, "Thank you for the meal, Sasuke, but I need to speak with Jin now."

The boy stiffly nodded his head and stood. "If you need me, nee-san, just let me know," he said before leaving.

Yuya watched Sasuke walk out of the tea house before turning back to Jin. "I have a plan, but you're not going to like it," she said, pushing her plate away.

* * *

Sasuke had left the tea house, but had moved around to the side wall, where he could hear Yuya and the tall fighter talking. Who was that man, anyway? He had taken hold of Sasuke's hands before he could even blink. If nothing else, Jin was no ordinary friend and Sasuke didn't like it. Yuya didn't need another fighter in her life. She saw enough blood shed traveling with Kyo.

Yuya's plan unfolded in light whispers, and Sasuke had to admit that he didn't like the plan any more than Jin. The man had tried to argue the vague loop holes that could happen, but in the end Yuya's plan was the best choice they had. Sasuke instantly wanted to run in and throttle the man for agreeing to Yuya being in so much danger.

Watching a number of the merchants start to close up shop, Sasuke realized that Yuya's plan to capture the criminals was going to be put into play a lot sooner than he would like. Yuya hadn't even brought up the idea of asking for help from him or anyone. Seeing her and Jin walk out into the street again, Sasuke rushed off in a flash to inform Yukimura.

That stupid Yukimura may think it was all fun and games, but if nee-san managed to find these criminals she'd be in much more danger than she realized. What if Jin couldn't get there in time? What if he couldn't protect her?

Jumping the low wall of the inn's garden, Sasuke flashed to Yukimura's side. "Ahh, Sasuke!" Yukimura was cheerful and all smiles, as usual.

"She's being an idiot," Sasuke said kneeling in front of Yukimura.

Before turning up his sake bottle, Yukimura let a big grin spread across his face. "Oh, so she's found them? Tell me all about it!"

Sasuke repeated the plan that he had overheard Yuya and her friend go over. Leaning against a wall inside, Kyo listened quietly as the ninja reported to his master.

* * *

What is Yuya's plan? Is it really as bad as Sasuke thinks?

Sneak Peek:

Kyo's eyes met Yuya's briefly before turning back to Jin. "Staying or leaving is her choice. Not yours," Kyo said, his deep voice holding a threat that Yuya prayed Jin could hear. "So, Dogface, do you want to keep looking for your revenge?"


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks, Tiger Priestess. I couldn't write a story about Yuya without using some of her trademark bounty hunter tricks.

Here's chapter nine. We're not far from the end now so I hope you enjoy.

I own nothing having to do with Samurai Deeper Kyo.

* * *

Every step she took was noticed. She knew this and the person watching her knew that she did. This was all part of the plan. A nice gentle walk with a small medicine box on her back, that all it really was. Of course, to anyone who didn't know what was going on inside the bounty hunter's mind she looked like a traveling medicine peddler. Easy prey for anyone who might want to take advantage of her.

Yuya was hiding her face with a wide straw hat. If any of the men she was looking for had seen her in town they may second guess their prey. Somewhere behind her, traveling just inside the tree line was Jin. It had taken all of her persuasive skill to get him to agree to this crazy plan, but she knew it would work. It was how she normally drew out her bounties. Of course she had refrained from letting Jin know that.

It didn't take long for her plan to work. Along the first long stretch of secluded road out of the village the men had pounced. There were three of them. Each one looked rough, with their dirty clothes and unkempt appearance. Looking from under the rim of her hat, Yuya wondered when they would stop their chuckling and say something.

Just as Yuya was about to let a bit of her anger out, the larger of the three spoke. "Hay, girlie. We're gonna have fun with you." A large rough hand grabbed Yuya's arm and tugged her forwards. "Come on with us now. And don't try to scream or nothing."

The other two men chuckled loudly and then one took her other arm, saying, "Yeah. We gonna take you to the boss first."

Yuya put up a token fight, which earned her a quick backhand. As she allowed the men to drag her into the tree, she shot a quick glance over her shoulder. Somewhere behind her Yuya knew that Jin was watching and waiting for the right moment. She just hoped his timing had improved as much as his speed.

Just a few hundred paces into the trees, Yuya was shoved forward to come nearly face to face with a big burly man sitting by a camp fire. She did her best to play the part of a frightened young woman In front of the man until she felt a large hand press down on her shoulder. She was forced down to her knees and Yuya found herself gritting her teeth as the big burly man reached out his grimy hand to grab her chin. "Couldn't find a prettier one, 'eh? Guess she'll do."

Her anger exploded. How dare he! Yuya thought as she surged back up to her feet, easily knocking the medicine box from her shoulders. Whipping the hat off, Yuya had her gun drawn and aimed before any of the men could react to her unexpected movements. "You're right, Fuu was prettier," she said firing a shot off at the burly man's crotch. She followed the shot with another quickly place shot at the man beside her. The bullet hit his leg just below the knee.

Behind her she could hear Jin's attack on the other men. Spinning around as the leader collapsed to the ground holding his bleeding privates, Yuya saw Jin take down one of the men. That left only two and they were quickly closing in on her.

* * *

Beyond the sight of Yuya and Jin three fighters watched and waited as the plan unfolded before their eyes. Yukimura stood in the brush with one hand on his hip and the other firmly holding the hilt of his sword. He may be enjoying the little show that the bounty huntress was putting on, but it was clear he had no intention of allowing her to honestly become hurt. It had taken a strong hand to keep Sasuke from bursting forth when she had been backhanded back at the road.

They had been careful to stay behind Jin as they followed his trail. The man had stayed very close to Yuya and for a second Yukimura thought that Jin may forget their plan and attack early. A look of pure hatred had shadowed Jin's face when Yuya had been slapped, but the man had retained his stance in the background and followed to the camp.

Yukimura outwardly grimaced when he heard the shot that had ripped through the groin of the leader. Without taking his eyes off the fight, Yukimura asked Sasuke, "What exactly did you say they did?"

"They kidnapped and raped two of her friends. Killed one of them and sold the other to the brothel," the boy answered.

Yukimura let out a breathy, "Oh." Beside them, leaning lazily against a tree, Kyo made a mental note not to threaten Yuya with rape again. Every man has something he wants safe, he reasoned with himself. His deep red eyes were focused intently on the fight. He watched as Yuya delicately sidestepped the two men who had rushed her.

He was amazed as Yuya and the tall fighter herded the two men between them. In a quick movement, Yuya had tossed one end of a rope over the heads of the men. The rope fell with ease into Jin's hands, and in a swirl of movement the two had easily wrapped the rope around the men. It was that simple for them to end the fight that they had set out to start.

Kyo kept his eyes glued on Jin as he and Yuya secured knots and ropes around each man. Jin had taken on the job of securing the men Yuya had shot. The young man used a swift kick to knock out the men, and Kyo watched with satisfaction as Jin used the same foot to stomp the hand that had so carelessly backhanded Yuya before.

"Go find the cart and we'll get these criminals back into the village," Yuya said, cold cocking the last conscious man in the group.

Kyo felt an odd sensation when he saw the man walk up behind Yuya. Jin wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back to his chest. For a silent moment, Yuya stood there and then said, "Go get the cart, Jin."

Jin let her go and walked off, giving another of the men a swift kick on his way. Beside Kyo, Yukimura said, "Sasuke, help him with the cart." The little ninja vanished without another word to his master.

In the small clearing in front of them, Yuya had seated herself on a log near the fire. She had gathered up the large sake bottles the men had spread around the camp and looked content staring up at the stars taking large gulps of the alcohol. Just as Kyo was starting to consider returning to the inn he saw lift up one of the large jugs. "Come on, guys. I know you're there," she said, sounding nothing like her normal cheerful self.

* * *

That was an easy fight for two people who knew what they had set out to do, but what will Yuya do now?


	10. Chapter 10

Here is the next to last chapter. I'm pretty sure any okay feelings Kyo had with Jin are going to vanish soon. Hope everyone enjoys.

I own nothing about Samurai Deeper Kyo.

* * *

Yukimura was the first to flaunter out of the brush and approach her. His hand instantly wrapping around the sake jug she held up. "Why thank you, Shiina Yuya," he said taking a seat just inches away from her. With a bright smile he took a swig of the sake, and turned to the trees. "Saizo, could you start moving these men to the road for Yuya?"

Behind Kyo, who was making his way over to her, a shadow flashed out of the trees and went to work on moving the men. Kyo sat on the other side of her, and for the first time she didn't feel crowded by their presence. Yuya lifted another jug to her mouth greedily before offering it to Kyo. He took the jug silently.

"So, Yuya, I've never really seen you fight. I must say, against these common criminals you hold your own quit well," Yukimura said, placing his arm over her shoulders. "It was very attractive."

From her other side, Yuya heard Kyo let out a low growl. Yukimura wisely moved his arm, and took another swig from the jug. "What are you doing here?" Yuya asked reaching for the jug Kyo was offering to her.

"Why, we just wanted to make sure you would be okay, Yuya. After all these criminals were a big problem to the village. You may have needed our help," Yukimura answered with a grin. Yuya let out a half laugh as she turned up the jug. The sake was already starting to warm her up, and she knew that soon the sweet dizziness would replace the urge she felt to march over to those criminals and give them each the beating of a lifetime.

After that the three of them sat there quietly enjoying the rather cheap sake and the stars. As Saizo began dragging away the last man, Yukimura stood. "I believe I shall head back to the inn," he announced flouncing off with the jug of sake. Yuya gave a halfhearted wave and returned to her star gazing.

She felt an odd satisfaction in helping to carry out revenge for her friends, but at the same time it made her long to find revenge for her brother sooner. Returning to her friends was the only plan she had after finding her brother's killer. What would she do? Did she really care?

"You did well, Dogface," Kyo said once they knew Yukimura was well out of ear shot. Yuya glanced over at him, handing over the jug. "So what's next?"

Letting out a long sigh, Yuya looked back up at the stars. "I have my own revenge to find," she said confidently. Pushing herself to a stand, Yuya stretched her arms over her head and turned towards the village. "For now, I'm going to enjoy a nice night on a soft futon." Without waiting for Kyo to stand up and join her, Yuya started off towards the village. Behind her Kyo took a moment to admire her strong form walking into the trees.

He soon stood himself and caught up to her for the silent walk back to their rooms. Parting ways at the room, Kyo turned to her and said, "We're leaving in the morning. Be ready or I'll leave you behind, Dogface." Yuya waved off his comment with a free hand as she retreated to her room. She was too tired and dizzy warm from the sake to fight with him. Once she caught sight of her futon, Yuya didn't even bother to put on her sleeping yukata or brush her thick hair. Instead she just let the sake do its job as she fell down into a deep sleep.

The next morning it was the sound of arguing that woke Yuya up. Her vision was a little blurry as she tried hard to sit up. She heard Tora let out a yell of protest. "Miss Yuya hasn't said a thing about leaving." _What?_ Yuya thought just before the door to her room slid open violently. In front of her she saw Jin standing in her door.

"Yu, we need to talk," he said, stepping in. Yuya could see Benitora in the common room sitting on his bottom, bruises blossoming across his arms. She was wondering who could have been the cause when Jin knelt down by her. "You're coming back with me."

Yuya stared up at him bewildered. Going back? She had never said any such thing. "Jin, I can't," Yuya stammered out. Jin reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her to a stand with him. "Jin!" Her friend had never really treated her so roughly. They had sparred together. They had had their arguments, but Jin had never felt so threatening.

Jin had his hand on the hilt of his hidden tonto as he kept a watchful eye on the other room. "You're coming back home if I have to tie you up and drag you," he said, starting to tug her towards the door.

Digging in her bare heels, Yuya tried to slow her progress out of the room. "Jin, where is this coming from?" she demanded. Jin wasn't acting like himself. He was acting, well, like a determined friend trying to save her, Yuya realized. Letting herself relax a little, Yuya felt herself pulled forward sharply.

"You're going to get yourself killed. I can't leave you knowing that," Jin explained finally making it through the door. Yuya finally saw everyone that was in the main room. Benitora still sat, apparently unable to get up after his argument with Jin. Yukimura and his ninja were nowhere to be seen, and next to the main door stood the slayer of a thousand men.

Jin stopped halfway through the room, staring at Kyo. "You should move," he said. Yuya's eyes went wide. Would Kyo really let Jin drag her away from them?

Kyo's eyes met Yuya's briefly before turning back to Jin. "Staying or leaving is her choice. Not yours," Kyo said, his deep voice holding a threat that Yuya prayed Jin could hear. "So, Dogface, do you want to keep looking for your revenge?"

Straightening herself up, Yuya nodded stiffly. "I won't quit until I find him."

In the blink of an eye Kyo had tenro unsheathed and pressed against Jin's neck. "You heard her. Let her go," Kyo said.

Jin shoved Yuya back, releasing her hand as he pulled his tonto out in a blur of speed. As Yuya fell back she prepared for the hard impact on the floor, but it never came. Just as she realized a pair of strong arms had caught her, she saw Jin strike out at Kyo. The long blade of tenro wasn't meant for such close fighting, and Jin was quickly taking advantage of it with fast slashes of his tonto. Kyo used not only tenro, but his own arm to block the attacks, and Yuya felt herself stop breathing when she saw blood sprout across his left forearm.

* * *

And so the fight has begun. Find out the conclusion to Memories and Pin Pricks in the next and final chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Here's the final chapter. I really enjoyed writing this and I think the challenge of working with another person's characters really helped open a flood gate for my own fiction.

I own nothing about Samurai Deeper Kyo.

* * *

Yuya blinked in disbelief. Jin was somehow holding his own against Kyo. He had an advantage being in such a small space fighting against Kyo and tenro. "She needs someone to protect her," Jin declared as his blade slashed against Kyo's shoulder.

Turning sharply in an attempt to catch Jin with an elbow, Kyo let out a growl. While his elbow missed Jin, Kyo was able to block yet another quick slash with his sword. "Stupid boy. My servants can protect themselves," he said, shoving Jin's blade away with tenro.

Jin had landed several slashes across Kyo's arms and as his blade sliced along Kyo's shoulder, he said, "Servant? You treat her more like a slave."

Bringing up the hilt of tenro, Kyo trapped Jin's tonto. With an opening, Kyo landed his fist on the side of Jin's face. "She just needs to learn to stay put," Kyo complained, turning to more fully face Jin.

The weaving and twisting was hard to follow but Yuya's eyes went wide when she saw Jin dive in to stab his tonto into Kyo's side. "Kyo!" Yuya yelled out.

She had very little to really worry about. Just as Jin dove in Kyo reached out with his free hand, grabbing Jin's throat. In a whipping movement, Kyo threw the man to the ground. "You're loyalty is admirable, but she is no longer yours to protect," Kyo said planting his foot firmly on Jin's back. The tip of tenro dug into the flesh just below the back of Jin's neck. "And you have a long way to go before you can even think of fighting me."

Jin struggled under Kyo's foot, and demanded, "Who the hell are you?"

A loud laugh filled the room as Kyo threw his head back, a look of demonic joy covered his face. "I'm the strongest man in all of Japan," Kyo declared.

A cheerful voice chimed in from just behind Yuya. "He is Demon Eyes Kyo." Yuya looked up to see Yukimura holding her in place. The sly samurai looked down at her with a bright smile and winked. "Good morning," he said against her ear. _Where did he come from?_ Yuya wondered briefly.

Beyond them, Jin's eyes had gone wide. "Demon Eyes Kyo?" His voice was suddenly shaky.

Tenro dug deeper into his back, and Kyo said, "The very same. Now, are you going to go home and let the woman do what she wants?"

Jin's eyes moved to Yuya and even though there was still a taint of fear there, Yuya could see his concern. "Yu, is this really what you want?" A simple nod was the only thing Yuya could manage in that moment. "Okay."

Kyo's foot lifted up off of Jin and a second later tenro was removed. Stepping back, sheathing his sword, Kyo looked at Yuya. Yukimura helped Yuya right herself as Jin lifted himself back to his feet. Jin carefully moved closer to Yuya, and she knew that every eye in the room followed him. His hand was once again gentle as he reached out a cupped her cheek. "Take care of yourself, Yu, and come home safe," he said leaning into her.

Before Yuya knew it, Jin hand planted a chaste kiss on her lips. Surprise overcame her and she was speechless as he turned away from her and left the room. On his way out he turned to Kyo. "Protect her."

He had said it so quietly that Yuya would have questioned hearing it if it wasn't for Kyo's response. "Servants wait on their master to tell them when to die."

A half smile tweaked the corner of Jin's mouth. "Yeah, servants," he said, and then he was gone.

Yuya was left wondering if the whole thing really happened or if it was just another Tuesday after a tough fight. For an instant her eyes locked with the demon red eyes of Kyo. He was still standing by the door, and Yuya could almost feel the fiery heat of anger radiating off of him. "I'll get the bandages," she said hurrying off into her room to dig through her bag.

She spent the next hour tending to Benitora and Kyo. Tora had been a handful, rambling on in tears about Yuya being kissed by another man. Yuya was happy to see that his inability to recover quickly had been nothing more than a fighting technique using pressure points to immobilize an opponent. Tora was back on his feet by the time Yuya carried her bandages out to the porch where Kyo had relocated to.

As she sat down next to Kyo she wondered what to say. Thankfully Kyo took the opportunity to remain silent and held his arm up for her to bandage. Yuya spread a healing salve across the angry gash running along his forearm before wrapping it with a white bandage. Reaching for another roll of bandages, Yuya meekly said, "Thank you, Kyo."

Kyo's red eyes turned for the first time from the garden to look at her. She was taken by surprise when his free hand reached out and took hold of the back of her neck. Kyo drug her upward and crushed her lips in a harsh kiss. His lips moved over her ruthlessly, his tongue demanding entrance. In a swirl of silken pleasure, Yuya wondered if she was still a little drunk off the sake.

When Kyo pulled away Yuya was breathless. He held her just inches in front of him as he said, "One week. Now finish bandaging those cuts." Leaning back, Kyo released her and looked back out into the garden.

Yuya fluttered her eye lashes for a second and let out a quiet, "Huh?" Kyo smirked, and Yuya felt a heated, powerful anger build up inside herself. Her eyes went wide and she felt a red heat spread across her face. "You asshole!" Yuya roughly finished bandaging his wounds, the whole time rambling on about how horrid he was.

Through the process Kyo kept that famous smirk on his face, knowing that once her tirade was over he could move on, and this time he could make sure she acted like a proper servant and stayed where he put her.

END

* * *

To the loyal readers, I hope you have enjoyed this story. While I didn't give Kyo the full jerk treatment I was inspired by the number of times he did have civil conversations with Yuya. Like when Yuya first saw three of the Shiseiten together. I also like the bounty hunter side of Yuya. In her own right Yuya is pretty strong, but let's face it, when she's compared to the strongest men in Japan she looks kind of weak.


End file.
